Freshman Year
by Electricgirl101
Summary: Cece as never been more excited in her entire life! She's an official college student! Everything seems to be smooth sailing for the free spirited red head... until she finds out who her new roommate is. Third place winner of the #RoganvsCogan challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm doing my very first one shot! I hope you guys like it! I'm entering this story in Grace-1997's "RoganvsCogan challenge"! This is my first one shot ever so please don't be rude! I don't own anything in this story, not even the name of the college. Enjoy and review! #RoganvsCogan**

* * *

**Cece point of view**

I was standing outside one of the the dorms of Sacred Heart University, which I will be staying at for the rest of the year until summer. Get this, I'm staying here because I actually got into college! I know right! I couldn't believe it either! My mom was so happy, she worked a double shift, and earned enough money to buy me a car! That's how I got here, and I am super excited to get settled in and enjoy the life of a college freshman.

I smiled and grabbed my suitcases, running into the dorm. I walked in and walked up to the table at the entrance, the check in table. Sitting at the table was a middle aged man reading a book, and drinking a cup of coffee. I stood there for about twenty seconds, until I decided to speak up.

"Excuse me?" I said

That's when he lifted his head and noticed me. He put down the newspaper and coffe.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you a freshman moving into the dorm?" He asked, politely.

"Yes I am!" I said excitedly. "My name is Cecelia Johnes."

He looked in a binder that was sitting on the table, and wrote down my name. Then he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small key.

"Here is the key to your room, miss Jones." He said, holding it out to me. "Fifth floor, room 346B."

"Thank you!" I said, taking the key from him. I began to turn around, when I heard him tell me something.

"You know, it says here that your from Chicago, Illinois." He said, tapping the book with a pencil. "You know your roommate said he was from Chicago too."

"Really?" I said, now very excited. My roommate is from the same city I'm from! What a coincident! This also meant my roommate was already here.

"Yeah. You two should have a lot to talk about." He said with a kind smile.

"Yeah! Thanks sir." I said right before I dashed down the hall, heading towards the elevator. I jumped in and pushed the button with the big number five on it. Soon enough, I felt myself being pulled up, towards my floor. As I listened to the calm music playing, I couldn't help but jump up and down a bit. I can't believe I'm a college student! That means college parties, college pranks, college boys... This is going to be so much fun!

Hey that reminds me, the man at the desk said that my roommate was a HE. Hopefully he's cute!

Then, the two doors opened, interrupting my thoughts. I ran out, dragging my suitcases on the floor. I looked at the numbers on the doors as I passed them. 341B, 342B, 343B,... finally, I made it to the correct door. 346B! I took a deep breath, trying to seduce my excitement. I am about to meet my roommate, the one I will be living with for the rest of the school year.

I reached for the doorknob, slowly turning it. 'Please be cute! Please be cute!' I was saying over and over again in my head. I pushed the door open, revealing a medium sized room. There was nobody in the room, so my roommate must have left to use the bathroom down the hall or something like that.

The room had two beds, one on each side. The one on the right had grey sheets, and a black pillow. Above the bed were three posters, one of the Rolling Stones, one of Tony Hawk holding his skateboard and giving a peace sign, and one that said, 'Keep Calm and Party On'. There were a few books on the near dresser, and a skateboard leaning against the bed. The other side of the room was completely blank. I guess that was my side.

I put my suitcases next to my bed, and sat down. I quickly sent my mom a text, telling her I was in my room. I was as about to open one of my suitcases so I could unpack, when I suddenly heard a voice at the door.

"Cece?"

I turned my head and say a tall boy, with long brown hair, who looked very familiar. I was about to ask how who knew who I was, when suddenly it hit me. I know this boy...

"Logan?" I yelled

* * *

**Logan point of view**

I walked out of the bathroom and head back to my room. My new roommate is coming over today. I don't know what her name is, all I know is that it's a girl. I hope she's cute! I am looking forward to a good freshman year.

I made my way down the hall, towards my room, to see the my door was open. That's weird. Didn't I close it behind me? My roommate must be here!

I stepped into the room and saw a girl sitting on the other bed, texting on her phone. I was about to say hi and introduce myself, when it hit me like a ton of bricks. No! I know this girl!

"Cece?" I yelled

She lifted her head at the sound of my voice. She at first had a confused look on her face and was about to say something, but then stopped herself. Her eyes widened as reality stuck her as it stuck me.

"Logan?" She yelled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in total shock and horror.

"I'm staying here." She said, also in shock. "This is my room. What are YOU doing here?"

"This is MY room!" I said. Oh no, please don't tell me that...

"YOUR my roommate?" Cece yelled, in horror.

"Your MY roommate?" I yelled. No! Please no! I can't be roommates with Sissy! I can't stand her! Especially after what she did to me all those years ago back in high school!

"Oh God no!" Cece yelled. Looks like she wasn't happy about this either.

"Oh your unhappy?" I asked. "Think about how I feel right now!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, in confusion.

"Well I'll be forced to live with somebody who ruined one of my best relationships ever, AND ruined my chance of winning the championship!" I snapped, as I made my way over to my bed.

"What!" She yelled. "First of all, I didn't ruin your relationship with Rocky, okay? You ruined it by not giving me a chance, when I gave you a chance!"

"Why should I give you a chance after you made me lose the my badminton tournament !" I yelled back.

"Because it was an accident!" She snapped.

"Oh please! You did it on purpose and you know it!" I yelled. Does she think I'm that stupid?

"No I didn't! It was an accident! Even Rocky defended me, but you were being to stubborn!" She yelled angrily. "It's your own fault that you got dumped!"

"Oh really?" I asked, slightly amused of her efforts to try to defend herself. "Then explain how-"

I was cut off when my cellphone rang. I groaned and pulled it out of my pocket. It was from my dad. I just gave Cece one more glare before I went into the hallway. When I closed the door behind me, I picked up the phone.

**(A.N: Logan - _Jeremy_)**

"Hey dad! What's up?"

_"Hey Little Scooter! I was just checking in on how everything is over there."_

"Dad! I told you to quit calling me that! And yeah everything great." So yeah, obvious lie.

_"That's great! Hey I just got off the phone with Georgia. Turns out Cece is going to the same college as you! Isn't that weird?"_

"Really?" I said, playing dumb. "Yeah, that is a coincidence!"

_"Yeah! It's a great coincidence, isn't it? You two should meet up and hang out! I remember you two got along great when you guys were in high school."_

He still doesn't know that me and Cece can't stand the sight of each other. We decided that even though they didn't get married, they don't have to know that we hate each other.

"Yeah, she's a joy." I said, trying to sound happy.

_"Well I got to go. Bye Logan!"_

"Bye dad!" And I hung up. I leaned against the wall, not so sure what to do. How am I supposed to live with Cece Jones? The girl, who I've completely hated since high school. What am I going to do? I slid down the wall until I feel to the ground.

I'm starting to think my freshman year won't be all I imagined it would be.

* * *

**Cece point of view**

I was taking a long walk through the campus. Atfter finding out that Little Scooter was my new roommate, I needed some fresh air. I can't believe he's still won't believe me! It was an accident! I would never do that to somebody. Not even him. I'm not evil. But apparently he thinks so. Great. I'll be living with somebody who thinks I'm evil. Great start to my freshman year!

I looked at my watch. It was almost eleven pm. I should head back to the room now. I turned around heading back to my dorm, taking my time, in no rush to see Logan again.

As I made my way through the campus, I passed this other dorm just a few blocks away from mine. Standing outside the dorm were a group of college guys, yelling and laughing loudly. I could tell that they were older than me. Probably seniors.

As I passed them, they noticed me, and started yelling at me, and telling me to come over and hang with them. I just ignored them and continued walking down the sidewalk. But suddenly, the group of boys made their way up to me, and before I knew it, were surrounding me.

"Hey where do you think your going?" One of them said, grabbing my shoulder. I tried to pull away, but his grip was to strong.

"Yeah, why don't you hang out with us for a bit, girl?" Another one said, grabbing my arm. I stated to get very scared. The look in their eyes hinted me that these guys were bad news.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, trying to pull away. They all laughed at me, pushing in me back and forth, and refusing to let me go.

"Help! Help!" I yelled as loud as I could. But there was nobody around to save me. One of the guys put his big hand over my mouth, blocking my pleads for help. I stated to feel them begin to pull me back in the direction of their dorm. My heart was pounding in my chest, terror racing through me. I was completely helpless, scared, weak, and alone.

Well, I _thought_ I was alone.

Just than, a hand reached in, grabbed me, and quickly pulled me away from the group. It took me a second to realize who it was.

"Logan?" I yelled, in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just painting a bowl of fruit." He yelled sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you!"

"Maybe you should mind your own business and head home, little boy." A big guy said, approaching Logan with a devilish look in his eyes. But before he could do anything else, Logan's punched him right in the nose, sending the guy falling to the ground, his hand over his face, yelling in pain.

I froze, completely shocked from what I just saw. The rest of the group of seniors were as shocked as I was, completely dumbfounded from what just happened. Until one of them broke the silence.

"Get him!" He yelled. The whole group charged towards Logan, fists in the air, ready to strike.

Logan pushed me back behind him, causing me to tumble, and lose my balance. I feel backwards, my head hitting the concrete. The entire world around me turned black. The last thing I remember was Logan getting into fighting position, as the gang ran towards him, ready to attack.

* * *

I woke up on my bed in my room, with a nasty head ache. I had a ice pack on my head, and some bandages on my arms. I turned my head and noticed Logan sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was applying more band aids to me, before he noticed I was awake.

"Oh your awake." He said, a bit surprised.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my temple.

"You hit your head." He explained, as he switched the ice pack on my head with a new one. "Those guys that were bothering you, they have a bad reputation around the campus. They're kind of known for messing around with girls. But don't worry I took care of it." At the last sentence, a grin grew across his face.

"How did you do that?" I asked. "You know, that punch? How did you fight them all?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at karate." He explained. "So I showed those guys a few moves."

"Wow,... thanks Logan. Really, thank you." I said, sincerely. And I meant it. If it weren't for him, who knows what those guys would have done to me!

"But," I continued. "Why did you help me? You hate me, and you could have gotten yourself killed."

He didn't answer me for a second. Then he spoke up.

"Okay just because I can't stand you, doesn't mean I want to watch you get hurt by a group of seniors." He said, walking back over to his bed. "I still care about you."

We were both really quite for a while. I just lied down on my bed, while he sat on his bed, both of us in complete silence. We just looked at each other, unable to say a word. It was dead quiet in our room for about five minutes. Until Logan broke the silence.

"It really was an accident, wasn't it?" He asked. "The badminton tournament back in high school?"

I was shocked, and completely dumbfounded from what I just heard him say.

"What do you think?" I said.

He groaned and put his head in his hands. "Cece, am sorry. Your right, I was being stubborn. I should have listened to you. I was just so upset that I lost." He lifted his head out of his hands. "And I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that. It wasn't fair. You were willing to give me a chance, but I refused to give you one. "

I could see from the look in his eyes that he did feel terrible. And to be honest, I felt bad for him.

"Logan it's okay. I forgive you." I said. "Besides, you had a right to be mad. I haven't ever exactly treated you any better before that day. I always gave you a hard time, and I'm sorry for that. And ever since I heard Rocky dumped you, I couldn't help but think that it was partly my fault."

"It's okay, Cece." He said with a kind smile. "I never treated you good before that day either. And it wasn't your fault that we broke up. If I just stopped being so stubborn and had given you a chance, there wouldn't have been a break up. And I'm sorry I blamed you for it."

I smiled at him. I don't think he has ever been this nice to me before. "It's okay Logan." I said. Then we were both silent again. Except not for as long.

"Do you want to start over?" I asked. Logan looked at me with wide eyes, and a shocked face. But it was soon replaced with a smile.

"Yeah. I would like that." He came over to my bed and gave my a big hug. I gladly hugged him back. I can't believe that Logan and I are friends now! We've hated each other since we met! It's weird because at first, I hated that I had to see him every day for the year, but now I couldn't be happier that we're roommates.

After a long hug, we finally broke apart.

"Well, it's getting late. Good night, Sissy." Logan said. Except he didn't call me Sissy in a mean way like he normally did. Instead, he said it in more of a nice, playful way.

I smiled at the long haired boy. "Goodnight Little Scooter." I said playfully.

He smiled at me before he hid himself under his covers. After a while of staring at the ceiling, and looking back on my first day at college, I finally went to sleep. It looks like this is going to be a good year after all!

* * *

**That was my first one shot! I hope you guys liked it! I know it's not the best, but I don't really have much experience with writing these kinds of stories. I decided to have Logan know karate, since he is played by the amazing Leo Howard, who, as we all know, is an expert in karate. So what do you guys think? Was it alright for my first try! Please review! Bye! Love you guys! #RoganvsCogan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you to all who voted for me in the RoganvsCogan challenge! Because thank to all of you guys, I came in third place! I honestly didn't expect to make it into the top five, let alone the top three, but because of all if your support and reviews, I did! Thank you guys so much! This was my first one shot and the fact that you guys helped me come in third place means so much to me! I couldn't have done it without you guys! So once again, thank you so much, thanks to everyone who voted for me, it means so much, and I'll see you guys later! :D**


End file.
